Five Things About Them
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: /Kau bodoh ya?/. /Mungkin, tapi kau lebih BODOH dariku./. /Hei Akaba! Aku mau dibawa kemana! Lepaskan aku!/. Yaoi. ::Drabble:: Dedicated to Matsura Akimoto. UPDATE! ::COMPLETE::
1. About Kakei

Five things about them

Pairing : AkaKei

Disclaimer : Rinagaki Ichiiro and Yuusuke Murata.

Summary : /Kau bodoh ya?/. /Mungkin, tapi kau lebih BODOH dariku./. /Hei Akaba! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Lepaskan aku!/. Yaoi. ::Drabble::

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, Sho-ai, two shoot, typo(s) *jaga-jaga*.

Author : Miharu Koyama

Five Things about Them © Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Don't like, Don't read! RnR, please?

-Chapter 1-

* * *

**1. Bodoh**

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Hm?"

"Hei Akaba! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" bentak Kakei.

Akaba bengong. "Apa aku terlihat bodoh?" ucapnya heran.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau ke SMA Kyoshin dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kau benar-benar membuatku malu tahu!" jerit Kakei –eer, salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Akaba heran. "Lagipula, pakaian ini keren kan?" lanjutnya.

"Keren katamu?" bentak Kakei tersendat. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang keren kalau pakaianmu bolong-bolong seperti jendela, hah?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan salah Kakei, ini model baru lho…" ujar Akaba santai.

Kakei sweatdropped.

'Dia benar-benar sudah gila…'

* * *

**2. Berisik**

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sudah berulang-ulang kali Kakei mengatakan itu kepada Akaba. Akaba tidak merespon sama sekali.

Kakei sudah tidak tahan. Dia langsung membentak Kakei. Tepat di telinganya.

"KAU MARAH PADAKU, HAYATO AKABA?"

Chup!

Akaba mencium pipi Kakei pelan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kakei kaget. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hm? Menciummu agar kau diam. Kau terlalu berisik. Tidak lihatkah aku sedang membersihkan Isabel? Aku tak marah kepadamu. Jelas?" ujar Akaba santai.

Kakei sweatdropped. "Baik…, Maafkan aku."

* * *

**3. Cemburu**

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kotaro, Akaba?" Tanya Kakei marah.

"Hm? Hanya sebagai teman. Kenapa?" jawab Akaba heran.

Kakei meledak. "Apa kau bilang? Teman? LALU INI APA?" bentaknya.

"'INI'? Apa maksudmu 'INI'?"

Kakei menyerahkan selembar foto. "Lihat saja sendiri."

Akaba menerimanya.

Terlihat di foto itu Akaba berpose _piece _bersama Kotaro dan Julie. Kotaro melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Akaba dan tangannya membentuk _piece._

…..

"Hey, ini hanya foto sewaktu aku _hang out _bersama Kotaro dan Julie. Dan ini hanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Akaba heran.

"EH? Jadi aku… ung... Aku… aku salah paham." Ujar Kakei salah tingkah.

"Salah paham? Ah." Akaba seperti tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. "Kau cemburu?" lanjut Akaba menyeringai nakal.

"Y— TIDAK KOK! SUNGGUH!" bantah Kakei salah tingkah.

"Ah masa? Kau kenapa gugup sekali Shun-chan?" goda Akaba.

"Arrgh…!"

'Sialan. Aku tidak bisa menghindar…' batin Kakei.

* * *

**4. Permainan tebak kata**

"Akaba!"

"Fuuh, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak kata?"

Akaba berpikir sejenak. 'Sepertinya menyenangkan.'

"Boleh saja."

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Dimana kita bertemu pertama kali?"

"Amerika,"

"Kapan?"

"Heh?"

"Hari?"

"Eh?"

"Tanggal?"

"Err—"

"Jam?"

"He—"

"Menit?"

"Ukh…"

"Detik?"

"Eh—"

"Kamu lupa ya? Kamu ternyata tidak perduli ya? Kau jahat!"

"He-hei…"

Kakei meninggalkan Akaba sendirian.

...

Akaba menyerah. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak mau bermain kata -yang lebih cocok disebut interogasi- lagi dengan Kakei.

* * *

**5. Menyerah.**

"Cepat serang aku."

"Aku harus bisa! HYAA!" ucap Kakei semangat.

CIAT! –AU!- BRUK!

"Payah, segitu saja tidak bisa." Sindir Akaba.

…

Kakei berlatih _lead-block _miliknya dengan Akaba. Dengan satu kali dorongan, Kakei terjatuh dengan posisi –yang bisa dibilang- tidak elit sama sekali.

"Aku menyerah…" ucap Kakei dengan nada penuh kekalahan.

-xXx-

* * *

**Curcol Author **#plaked

Hai hai hai! Ini fanfict Sho-ai ku yang pertama lho! XD #nggakadayangnanya

Btw, aku terinspirasi dari temanku di sekolah. Ghozimaru Nara. Ung… soalnya di sekolah sukanya cium-cium pipi anak laki-laki sama Rilotake Kakashi. Hii~ #mbuka aib.

Ngomong-ngomong, Fanfiksi ini didekasikan untuk **Matsura Akimoto. **Akimoto-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari ide ya! :D

Well, daripada kebanyakan curcol, tutup sajalah.

Akhir kata, **Review!** :D

Note : Maaf kalau pendek ya~ m(_ _)m #pundung


	2. About Akaba

**Mereka selalu bersama...,**

**Karena mereka...,**

**Sepasang kekasih...**

* * *

Five Things About Them

Pairing : AkaKei

Disclaimer : Rinagaki Ichiiro and Yuusuke Murata.

Summary : /Kau bodoh ya?/. /Mungkin, tapi kau lebih BODOH dariku./. /Hei Akaba! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Lepaskan aku!/. Yaoi. ::Drabble::

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : Mungkin sedikit OOC, Sho-ai, two shoot, typo(s) *jaga-jaga*.

Author : Miharu Koyama

Five Things About Them © Miharu Koyama

-STORY START!-

Don't like, Don't read! RnR, please?

-Chapter 2-

* * *

**1. Kencan Pertama**

TAP TAP TAP

Sesosok manusia melangkah ke SMA Kyoshin. Dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak pula. Entahlah…

Dia mulai melangkah mendekati gerbang sekolah SMA Kyoshin. Kakinya pun segera melangkah –err. Klub Amefuto?

Dia –si manusia itu- mulai mendekati lapangan tempat para anggota Kyoshin Posedion berlatih. Disana, dia membicarakan sesuatu kepada sang manager. Dan Shibuya Maki-nama manager itu- hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya pertanda mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan orang itu. Dia mulai memanggil salah satu pemain yang sedang berlatih Amefuto dengan serius.

Dia…

"Kakei! Kembali ke _bench! _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu!" panggil sang manager.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya pendek.

Drap drap drap

Kakei-nama pemain itu- mulai melangkah mendekati _bench. _Sorot matanya menemkan kejanggalan di sekitar _bench._

_Siapa dia? _Pikir Kakei heran. Dia tidak ingat jika ada siswa SMA Kyosin-yang bisa dibilang- nyentrik.

"Kakei."

Gluk.

_Suara ini…_

"Akaba?" panggilnya kaget.

"Fuh… serius sekali wajahmu. Mana Kakei-ku yang manis itu?" ejek Akaba nakal.

BLUSH!

"Ada apa kau kesini, BAKA!"

GREP

Akaba menggenggam lengan Kakei. "Ayo ikut aku." Ujarnya.

SRAT

Kakei melepaskan genggaman Akaba. "Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

GREP

DRAP

DRAP

"Hei Akaba! Aku mau dibawa kemana? Lepaskan aku!" ronta Kakei kencang.

DRAP

Akaba berhenti melangkah, "Kau ingin tahu kita akan kemana?"

"YA!"

"Kencan."

"E— APA? JANGAN BERCANDA KAU YA! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Akaba menyentuh dagu Kakei. Wajah mereka mulai berdekatan antara satu sama lain. "Diam atau kucium kau."

Wajah Kakei memerah. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Akaba melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kakei, "Aku bercanda, bodoh. Sudahlah. Ayo."

Akaba mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Kakei pergi.

"Baik!" sahut Kakei-err. Tersenyum manis.

…

_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku. Kau membuatku hampir melumatmu tahu. _Batin Akaba kesal-?-.

* * *

**2. Akting**

"Kakei? Kau kenapa? Jawab aku! Kakei!" panggil Akaba panik.

"A-Akaba bodoh. Ja-jangan perdulikan aku. Ce-cepat ke-kejar pe-pelakunya."

"Tapi kau terluka, bodoh! Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Ta-tapi…"

TRAK!

"CUT CUT! Adegan apa ini? Akaba! Seharusnya kau langsung mengejar si pelaku! Kakei! Kenapa kau jadi lembek seperti itu, hah? ULANGI LAGI! DASAR TIDAK SMART!"

EH?

…

"MASA KAMI HARUS MENGULANGINYA LAGI? YANG BENAR SAJA!" bantah mereka kompak + aura kemarahan.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja Akaba! Dasar tidak smart!" bentak Kotaro.

…

_Kau kira mudah apa berakting seperti pemain profesional, hah? _Batin mereka berdua kompak.

* * *

**3. Name and Kiss?**

"Aka—"

"Panggil aku Hayato, Shun." potong Akaba cepat.

Kakei terdiam sejenak, "Kau serius soal itu?"

Akaba tak menjawab. Dia hanya mengelus gitar tercintanya, Isabel.

SING

"Hhh… terserah kau saja. Aku pergi." Ujar Kakei cepat.

Kakei melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, namun…,

Akaba mencegahnya.

Akaba mulai mendekati Kakei. Perlahan namun pasti, kening mereka mulai bertemu. Akaba merapatkan jarak hingga terbentur dinding rumahnya.

…

_Wait,_ rumah? Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu, kawan. Akaba mengajak Kakei ke rumahnya dengan alasan menemaninya-yang lebih pantas disebut kencan, eh? Entahlah…

"Panggil nama kecilku, Shun." Ucap Akaba sembari menyentuh pipi Kakei.

Kakei _shock. Sejak kapan dia jadi agresif? _Batin Kakei heran.

"Akaba, apa maks— hmmph!"

_Well,_ kalian bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi, kan? Tepat.

Akaba berciuman dengan Kakei.

Dan tanpa persetujuan Kakei terlebih dahulu.

Kakei _shock._

"Nggh," desahnya. Dia-Kakei- mendorong Akaba tanpa ampun. "Puah!"

BRAK!

Dengan sukses, Akaba terjatuh tertabrak sofa. "Ukh,"

_Well, _kemampuan Kakei dalam _Tackle _memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Akaba! Apa maksudmu dengan ini?"

"…,"

SING…

"Akaba?"

"A-aku…,"

_Perlahan-lahan, pandangan Akaba mulai kabur. Semua terlihat gelap._

"AKABA!"

-xXx-

"…ba."

_Hm?_

"…aba."

_Suara ini…_

"ABAKA! BANGUN!" jerit suara itu.

Akaba terkejut, "Fuh… ritmemu jelek sekali. Dan kenapa kau ada disini, Kakei?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau kemarin mengundangku untuk datang kemari?"

Oh My God,

Mungkin, mimpi Akaba akan menjadi kenyataan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**4. Pandanganmu**

"Kakei…," panggil Akaba pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Akaba-err, wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apanya?"

"Aku."

BLUSH

Sontak, wajah Kakei mulai memerah. _Selugu inikah Hayato Akaba? Tak kusangka… _batin Kakei.

"Fuh…, iramamu kacau. Gabungan antara legato dan false*. Tidak cocok sama sekali. Ayo, jawab aku." Ucap Akaba dengan kata-kata musiknya-yang sulit sekali dipahami.

"E-euh. So-soal i-itu…,"

"Ya?" ujar Akaba menunggu jawaban Kakei.

"Errr— maaf, aku harus menggambil minum di dapur." Ucap Kakei mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kakei pergi ke dapur dengan wajah memerah. *Kyaa! Aku juga mau li—plak.*

Akaba mendesah pelan, "Fuh, susah sekali menanyakan pendapat soal gitarku ini kepada orang lain ya…,"

_Kau terlalu lugu, Akaba…

* * *

_

**5. Erangan**

"Kakei, kau serius soal ini?" ujar Akaba ragu.

Akaba menatap 'barang' yang dipegangnya. Benda itu berbentuk sedikit oval, sedikit silinder dan agak sedikit mengelembung.

"Iya. Cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Akaba sedikit ragu-ragu, dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah…, kau sendiri yang tanggung resikonya."

"Tenang saja." Uajr Kakei menenangkan Akaba.

Akaba mulai meremas 'barang' itu. Sesekali terdengar erangan Kakei yang kesakitan.

"Arrrgh, a—aaaah!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tanggung sendiri resikonya."

"Ta-tapi— arrrgh!" erang Kakei. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Akaba terus meremas 'barang' itu tanpa ampun. Dan sesekali menekannya serentak.

"Arrrgh, STOP!" jerit Kakei keras.

Akaba berhenti. "Kok sudahan?"

"Kau ini…, SEBENARNYA INGIN MEMIJATKU ATAU MEMBUNUHKU SIH?" bentak Kakei.

"Kan kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memijat kakimu. Kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" bantah Akaba tanpa dosa.

"PIJATANMU TERLALU KUAT BODOH!"

_Yah… namanya juga kekuatan linebacker, tangan mereka terlalu kuat untuk menggenggam sesuatu. Entahlah…

* * *

_

-xXx-

**Author's Side! XD**

Huft… selesai juga. Ternyata lebih enak membuat Drabble daripada cerita biasa ya! #alasan

Ah ya, soal Fanfiksi yang "Favor Life In New Heart", "Psychologist Life", dan "Mamori's Heart", saya nggak janji untuk update kilat. Kalau F.L.I.N.H, sebenarnya udah selesai, tapi mau saya rombak lagi. Soalnya keluar dari preview. Harusnya nggak usah pake preview aja ya. Pusing kalau harus sama. Biasanya kalau buat langsung dari otak sih. Nggak bikin kerangka cerita dibuku. Huft… *Sigh*

Kalau "Mamori's Heart", masih 80% pengerjaan. Belum sempurna m(_ _)m.

Kalau "Psychologist Life", saya nggak janji update ya! Habis, belum ada ide! Salahkan otak saya! #berisiklu

Ah…, setelah dilihat ulang, saya agak sweatdropp lihat yang nomor 3 ==". Apaan itu! Dari awal sampai akhir nggak nyambung sama sekali! *marah-marah sendiri*/plak/

Akh! Daripada kepanjangan, balas review deh!

-xXx-

* * *

**Yaklin1412**

Yah, namanya juga humor. Apapun pasti dibuat aneh-aneh biar lucu :) (walaupun saya yakin, pasti nggak ada yang ketawa ==')

Yap, sudah saya usahakan supaya panjang. Silahkan menikmati~ :)

Oh iya, terima kasih sudah review~ :D

* * *

**Caca Sakura Diamond**

Loha XD

Iya, pair AkaKei sudah jarang banget :|

Ngomong-ngomong, tsundere itu apa ya? O.o *nggak tahu*

Ini sudah update. Dan terima kasih sudah review~ :D

* * *

**Matsura Akimoto**

Sama-sama :D

Betul. Padahal mereka pasangan unik. Merah, biru, di gabung? Tau ah #dilempartomat

Terima kasih~ :D

Yah, Kakei terlalu cemburuan sih… Haha ^^"

YAA~! Ini sudah update! Silahkan menikmati! XD

* * *

**Akita Need –Musicspeech**

Terima kasih~ :D

Susah bikin Kakei nggak OOC :|. Eniwei, soal itu saya kurang konsen ngetiknya. Jadi, maafkan saya-yang terlalu lemot- ini m(_ _)m.

Terima kasih sudah memberi saran~ :D

Oh ya, terima kasih sudah Fave cerita saya ya~ :D

* * *

Note :

*: khusus jenis music ini, jujur, saya cuma ngarang ^^V

* * *

**Promosi :**

**Pengin Kurus!**

**Pair : **Kurita R.

**Summary :** ::Songfic dari lagu saykoji – pengin kurus :: Ini adalah kisah kurita yang minder akan bentuk badannya. Dan… dia berusaha ingin kurus! Supaya kurus, dia meminta bantuan dari Hiruma. Berhasilkah usahanya untuk menjadi kurus?

**Status : **Oneshoot

**Rate : **T

* * *

_**Last word, mind to review?**_

__


End file.
